


Count on us

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is family, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Family time, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Winchesters, Protectiveness, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun
Summary: Set after all the hugs in S12E09..





	

Cas looked at three of them and tried somehow stop the tears from falling. He tried to be strong, he really tried to do everything in his power from getting so emotionally attached to Winchesters. He failed. He failed miserably. 

That night, for the first time in forever, he had panic attack. Who would know Angels could get to that point?  
They we're spending their time together.. relaxing.. watching tv, eating pizza.. Trying to forget all the bad that happened to them lately, when all got quiet, and Cas suddenly started to get nervous. He jumped off the couch and started pacing around the room.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked worried, and Sam and Mary were watching him anxiously.  
"Ummm, I don't think so. What is happening to me?" he asked while his heart felt like it's going to leave his body and he couldn't control his breathing.  
"What is happening to me?! What is happening??? Wha..." he felt like someone was choking him.  
"Cas.." Dean tried.. Then.. In a second his whole family was around him trying to calm him down.  
"Is this it? Am I already paying my price for what I did? I'm not ready yet, please stop this.. I just got you back.. .. Leaving you..... Not ready.. No, no no... I always mess everything up...." he just talked faster and faster and then he felt his cheeks are getting wet and his sight got blurry..  
"Please Cas, sit down, calm down we beg you..." Sam urged him to sit down..  
"No, no" Cas resisted. "You need to leave, I don't deserve you, I can't stop hurting you... I'm dying and you can't stop this, there is no more second chances... This is it..." he couldn't stop..  
They somehow manhandled him back to the couch and Dean started "Cas please, hear us out. You're not dying, I can assure you. I'm pretty sure it's a panic attack.. you need to work with us on this one.." "But why do I feel like I'm dying... " Their hearts were broken by watching him like this. They've seen him broken, but this.. This was different.. He really looked lost and ready to give up on everything.  
"Oh honey.." Mary started.. "Darling, you just feel to much, it's gonna be okay, trust me.." she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Just like mothers do.  
"Yeah buddy, it's all going to be fine, I've been there, trust me, you'll survive."  Dean begged.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you through this.. We'll keep you safe.. from everything" Sam continued and sat on his left side.  
Dean crouched in front of him and took his hands and put them on his chest. "Hey hey hey.. Cas, look at me." His eyes got watery. "Okay.. Now work with me, follow my breathing." Dean instructed. Cas instantly relaxed when he felt his steady heartbeat. "That's it buddy, you're going to be just okay, see? I just need you to trust me, okay?" Dean smiled at him and still held his hands on his chest until he completely calmed down.  
After few minutes he said "I'm proud of you." Cas returned smile with tears in his eyes.  
He looked at three of them and said

"That's why I always choose you."


End file.
